Ravenous Fiend
by Ashy-Kuchiki-Uchiha
Summary: There was no avoiding it. Exchanged was her life for those of many innocents. And now she is the sacrifice to a ravenous fiend. AU
1. Prologue

**The prologue awaits you.**

* * *

><p><strong>*~**~*<strong>** Ravenous fiend *****~**~***

**_Prologue_  
><strong>

A woman cried a low throb that spread throughout the village. Drowsy children were carried on exhausted parents backs and arms. Babies cried. Mothers sobbed. An entire community stood together to witness their doom. And the entire community mourned it.

The late hours of the night was illuminated by scorching flames. A rich contrast to the starless heavens. A serpent of reds, yellows and oranges danced lightly. Springing and whirling and jumping, the serpent made the fields its stage. Gracefully it spread and rose, swishing from side to side. And so the fire moved.

As it danced so it destroyed. The footsteps of doom flitted across the once lush plains, stumping out all life. It created a river of smoke that meandered into the dark sky and burnt the bystanders' eyes. It too swirled its hips to the fire's dance. Then it vanished to the nightly breeze.

Anxiety rose as stunned people stood to watch the heat spread. Tears fell to the sizzling ground, but no amount of tears could purge the damage already done. The living now dead and the foundation now crumbled, the village could only watch as their sweat and blood drifted as ash through the planet.

The field, oh the precious field that fed the children, was gone to the fire. Devoured by its hunger, everything was rapidly turning to dust. Tears filled in her eyes and smoke her nose. How was the village to survive with only one field of food?

Everyday more was burnt. On the first day that _it_ visited them, they refused to sacrifice a member. But since then every night a field of crop was burnt. Every night drew them closer to starvation. And every night, their resolve was crumbling. Every day forced more people into wanting to concede with the dragon. She realised this now.

It was the village's worst nightmare. It haunted every person. The children cried in fear of it. Adults dare not utter the d-word. The entire village was traumatised and scarred. It will not do. This needed to stop. There was no protection and no solution. Something needed to happen. Someone needed to take charge.

She knew this, just as she knew that another day and the village will die.

* * *

><p>"It has to be done today." She said. Her voice, though wobbly, was loud through the crowd. "We can't afford to lose the last of our crops. Tonight a sacrifice <strong>must<strong> be sent! There is not much time left."

The only people from the village missing were the children who were all fast asleep. A murmur slithered through the masses. Worried looks were shot back to her. She heard a few "we can't do that to someone" but more so than that were the soft questions whispered between couples.

"Who will be sacrificed?" They whispered. 'Who' was indeed the question. Due to her coming from the founding family, it was her responsibility to look after the small village.

She understood their worry. In the past hour that it took to leave the last burnt field she worried over the same thing. The problems rotated her mind like a tumble-dried. She just could not seem to find many options. _It _was invincible and ruthless. There was no other option.

"I will do it." She commanded loudly.

She heard a few gasps and her name being called out. Raising a hand she quickly silenced any protests. "This decision is final. I am the only one that can qualify. Would you rather volunteer your children?"

With no reply, she turned and walked away. She could never sacrifice someone's life; not when they had a chance for a better future. Not when they had something to look forward to. She didn't have any left to live for. Her few friends had always been distant to her due to her background.

Now she needed to get ready.

* * *

><p>Scented waters, perfumed soaps and assorted shampoos stood before her. She scrubbed her skin and hair and washed it away. But the hot water could melt the ice in her veins. And the soapy water could not rinse her anxiety away. The shampoo could not rid her of fearsome thoughts.<p>

She scrubbed and pulled and washed. Nothing could help her. Finally with red streaks down her body, cold water and an empty bottle of shampoo, she gave up.

Exiting her luxurious bathroom, she entered her room. The royal red curtain haunts her with chilling memories. A white wedding dress lay on her bed. It was supposedly her mother's. She slipped it on. It was a little loose but she liked it that way. A silver hair pin held her hair up and studded platinum earrings were her only jewellery.

She looked into her door-sized mirror. As the wind wafted through the empty house, her dress billowed around her; just like the only picture of it she had. She had to admit that even without makeup or proper adornments she looked acceptable. Her skin glowed and her hair shined in the moonlight. At least she looked pretty on her last day.

Slowly she walked around the house, closing the windows and drawing the curtains. Tears slowly cascaded down her face as she bid her house good-bye. The house would go to the village, sold to someone to replenish money for food.

She wouldn't be in need of it in the after-life, she thought sarcastically.

Her footsteps were slow but heavy as she left her deserted mansion. She walked away from the once safe sanctuary, walked away from her past and her pains, and left her future behind in the cold walls.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, took a deep breath and left. To the hills she went, her head held high and her fears supressed. A few of the village elders and a few friends stood in a meadow.

"You don't have to do this." One of the elders said, though not very convincingly, as if he had to say that.

She shook her head at him. She knew she was the only one they were willing to give. She had nobody who would want her to live. There was nobody left for her to leave. Everyone that loved her left as had everyone she loved.

"I would not let anybody else do this." She commanded. Then she bid them goodbye.

So she stood silently awaiting the beast.

* * *

><p>She counted the seconds. It was almost ten minutes that she stood there before she felt anything.<p>

As she waited, she remembered the first night it came. How the villagers woke to the sound and all rushed out in wonder. First there were awed and excited to see such a rare and priced beast fly over. The children squealed with delight as gushes of wind blew from earth-shattering wings.

But too soon the demand came. _That_ which brought life to the planet wanted to be reimbursed for the protection once provided to the village. For a good many decades ago the humans suffered through a series of death and disease. A plague spread around the aspects of the world, killing millions daily. And so _they_ came to save the infected. Absorbing the pathogens, the mighty beast saved mankind from what could have been human apocalypse.

But now they were here for their rewards. And her village was targeted for repayment. The beasts' demands were clear and easy. A young virgin was to be sacrificed to it. That first night, the clearing she was standing on was burnt in a perfect circle. And the sacrifice was to wait in white there, betwixt dawn and dusk.

At first every villager refused, and so as the first night ended, no sacrifice was presented. As morning came the villagers thought the dragon had left for another village and they were in the clear. But as night fell, they learnt the price paid for disobeying _it_…death.

No the villagers would not be burnt to death or directly killed, but _it_ did burn the crops and so destroy food. As the village was rather isolated, there was no way to get back-up supplies ere the crops run short. And so slowly but surely as the fields burnt, the village will die.

And now as the village was left to survive off one field of crop, Rukia realised that what she did is for the best. There was no way around it. Tomorrow the crops will survive and the village not starve. Tomorrow the village had some hope of survival.

Then she felt _it_. Its palpitating rhythm was a small tell-tale. It grew stronger within a few seconds, before she heard the whip of large wings. Then the warmth swept in one huge gush, and her hair and dress was swept back.

It came.

The very same dragon that destroyed their food and traumatized the children flew closer to her. Its head was huge and smoke rose from it. The heat intensified and was blown to her by the colossal wings and a flagellating tail.

The dragon was silver, bright against the night sky. It was mountainous. Her fears swept over her like a tsunami. She shut her eyes and wound her arms around her torso as she felt it hover directly over her. Then the beating stopped, and the air was eerily still. Unable to open her eyes yet, she tried in vain to slow her breath.

She felt her heartbeat in her throat and its ache in her chest. Her tightly shut eyes hurt. She was paralysed with fright. She tried to push it away and stay calm. She had no fear of death, but she was still reluctant to let go of her life.

There was not a sound. The animals were silent having sensed the danger. She shivered.

"Cold Rukia?" Velvet whispered in her ear.

She screamed. She jumped back. Her large violet eyes were wide with fear. Her heart beat frantically. Air was sucked into her lungs rapidly. She stared into grey eyes. Her long dress tripped her as she stumbled back. But her fall was prevented. Strong arms encircled her waist.

The man moved so quickly to catch her that her brain had difficulty interpreting the information. But once the shock wore off, Rukia realised that the man behind her was naked. His bare chest against her barely covered back, his legs to her own. Through the dress, she could feel his heated skin.

This was her last thought of the night. For immediately after, she collapsed into the dragon's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story I just want to thank each and every person that has reviewed me, placed this story on alert or made it a favourite. I truly did not expect the amount of feedback I received and I am extremely grateful to every one of you for taking the time to review me.**

**Thank-you especially to **_**byakuyaswife **_**for being the first ever person to review this fanfics! This chapters for you.**

**Also I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing me**_**: metsfan101, vicky73, arlingtonsteward, ReckoningDay, Nikki-4, seras3791, silverqueen, CielDoll, Sammy48, LuciL06, L, DRUON, Anita Klee, ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, sphinx, readaholic, AMY, hello I'm you**_

* * *

><p><strong>*~**~* <strong>**Ravenous Fiend*****~**~***

_**Chapter 1**_

He felt her body grow flaccid against him, and so tightened his hold of her waist. The tiny girl was easily rearranged to lay bridal style in his arms. The picture she created was enhancing. Her thick eyelashes still splattered with her previous tears, her skin glowing against the white material and then there was the wedding dress. She looked like a dead bride.

And he liked it. She looked delicious.

With a burst of energy, he forced his dragon wings to morph while the rest of him resembled humanity. But he was far from that. From his thin perfect lips he emitted a volcanic fire into the sky.

Then he flew through it. The world around him now burnt.

* * *

><p>She woke with a fright. Her body descended rapidly. Her eyes flashed open. Her back hit the marble floor. A pained groan left her lips. Her heart raced. It was dark. She was blind. Arms splayed across the floor. She rapidly blinked but to no avail.<p>

She gulped air down quickly and her memories hit her. Questions erupted like popcorn in her head. Where was the dragon? Why is she not dead? Where was she? What was to happen to her?

But one word echoed above them all…

_SHIT!_

Slowly she swallowed her fear and repelled her quivering. She waited to feel a breeze, but though there was a gentle one, she couldn't recognise the direction. Lost, disorientated and scared Rukia tried desperately to just goddamn THINK!

For a fleeting moment Rukia just wanted to curl up in a ball of the dark floor and just cry or sleep. Probably cry, seeing as she was traumatically terrified! Though death was sipping tea in her lounge, she wanted to experience so much more from life.

She had a beautiful childhood which turned so bitter so quickly. And then she lived a life of loneliness and being ostracised. It had been years since she felt any true comfort or belonging. She wanted to have felt it as least once before death.

But now it was too late. Soon she'd be broken down into glucose, fat and waste in the belly of a dragon. That is if their digestive systems even worked the same. Maybe she would be burnt into ash once eaten. Or maybe she would be sucked dry of nutrients and then burn.

All-in-all, she had to accept her death.

Though she had so much to live for, she played the hero. Ironic seeing as this could never be a hero's death. This was just a way for her to escape the vicious cycle trapping her life. This was the coward's route, even though she resisted it. Maybe she just needed an end.

'Oh well', she thought, 'death is around the corner, no backing down now. But I'm not going to sit down and wait for it.'

So she stood up, still unable to see a thing. Gradually she edged forward trying to feel her way around the darkness. Her bare feet chilled by the icy floor. Suddenly she felt a breeze from her left. And so she walked towards it.

Hairs stood on end as the arctic air caressed her skin. Her dress flowed around her legs. Spread far out, her hands tried to buffer her from obstacles. But her hands felt a little too late.

She felt something hard against her hands, before it tumbled down towards her. Her arm was pushed away with the force and weight of whatever fell towards her.

Of all the ways to die, Rukia really did not want to be crushed to death. Her eyes shut as she fell, waiting to be squished. She back bounced of the cold floors, but she had yet to feel the other blow.

Suddenly there was light on the other side of her eyelids. Slowly she opened her eyes, rapidly blinking from the blatant light. Her eyes looked up to see the bare back of a man. A tall, muscular man pushed a _gold cupboard_ against the wall.

Rukia felt it for a second long enough to know that it was incredibly heavy. But the man before her seemed to place it back effortlessly. His muscles hardly flexed while reinstating the gold cupboard.

"I see you are awake." He said.

Breathing heavily, she stared at him. Why did the man save her? She was to die, why did he not let her die this way? Then she realised something. It was the voice of the dragon, but coming from a man. Can dragons shape-shift?

She wanted to ask so much. But as of this moment, her voice was playing hide-and-seek with her.

The man turned around. And the breath was knocked from Rukia's chest. What stood before her was more than a man. A god? Maybe. Drop-dead-gorgeous? Definitely!

His abdomen was sculpted with muscles more handsome than Hercules's. Simple black pants defined his legs. His face was washed daily in beauty. Grey eyes were framed in thick black lashes. It was a unique shape that fit perfectly with his strong jaw. Black hair was held by a silver hair grip, and fell past his shoulders.

A handsome species indeed.

The man's stoic face showed no emotion. He sighed when she had yet to reply. Then he extended his hand to her. So naturally she just stared at it. And stared some more. Until finally he just reached down, grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

He peered at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" His voice confirmed him to be the dragon!

She frowned at him. Why would he care? Why would he even bother to save her? So she asked him.

"Would you rather have died?" He asked as she stood up. He was nearly a head taller than her.

She didn't answer, ere he takes her answer as a sign to eat her now.

Will he eat her now? Is that why he saved her?

She was confused and a little scared. She didn't want to die, but then again she didn't want to live the life she owned. Her mind was in turmoil. Not just over life and death, but over the dragon-man.

His actions confused her, his caring confused her. And now as he dragged her away, it confused her. Other than this mountainous confusion, she terribly feared him. It was blatant that he was powerful.

Holding her wrist, he dragged her around long corridors, all tastefully designed in black with whites, silver and gold decorations. The roof was very high, and the passages very wide. Big enough to fit the dragon, she assumed.

The hand around her wrist, though not tightly clasping her, had an air of power. It was dominating and intimidating yet still tender. Holding onto her, they meandered down passage after passage, until she finally came to a huge glass staircase. Led with such alacrity, Rukia did not even have enough time to notice anything but.

Dragged up the staircase, she was soon led to a set of large doors. Suddenly a gush of fire was shot at it, blazing the door. And then, it opened. And before the raven haired girl stood the most luxurious room she could have set her eyes on.

A large bed, big enough for at least 5 people to sleep comfortably in, was the focal point. Pure black four posters were tastefully encircling four cornered glass columns. The rest of the room was a mirage of fire. Reds, orange and yellow were all wounded around a light electric blue. It was enthralling.

The bed sat on a huge, furry carpet decorated in a red and blue dragon on each side of the bed. Behind the dragons the rest of the massive rectangle was black with silver patterns. It truly emphasised the bed, without drawing attention away from the discerningly decorated room.

On the sides of the bed, were two large windows. It was beautifully encircled in a fire that spread through the wall. There was no need for any form of lighting, for the wall glowed with bright lines of fire.

On the left of the room were large back cupboards that lined the entire wall. And the right was a spectacular display of statues and ornaments. It was a magnificent sight. But soon Rukia's attention was diverted. She was being picked up.

Suddenly Rukia was thrown onto the bed.

"Sleep"

The dragon stood by the doors, unmoved as Rukia bounced from her uncharismatic hurl across the room.

"But…I-." She shut her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Sleep"

Without changing his volume, the dragon's instructions became _very_ foreboding. So Rukia scrambled under the black silk sheets.

Then he turned his back to her and left. The room immediately engulfed in darkness. And so she was back to the start. But at least now she knew where she was. What she did not know was why she was still alive.

* * *

><p>Was the dragon going to fatten her up before the human feast? Was this just a twisted, living version of Hansel and Gretel? If it was, she had no Gretel to come save her. She was just going to get fattened up and roasted! Her torture was to continue!<p>

The thought sunk in. It was the most likely option! But Rukia realised something. As the anxiety mounted, she knew that there was no way she was going to die that way. Now she had an opportunity. She could escape. True she might get a chance later on, put what if she doesn't.

Right now she had two open windows. The dragon was not there yet, she could at least _try._ But then she thought to just a moment ago. The dragon had arrived very quickly. But wouldn't it be a better death to die running away than be fattened up and eaten by someone she could start to trust?

It was now or never! So slowly Rukia edged out the bed. Her bare feet touched the thick mat. She slid on foot forward, waited a few seconds, and then slowly slid the other. It took her a few minutes to move about three meters.

Her heart palpitated loudly behind her ears. She tried to slow down her breathing to calm her heartbeat, but to no avail. Palpitations got louder and louder, so that she could feel it in her throat. Adding to her loud noise was her leaded feet that seemed to echo around the room.

She was making too much noise.

NO! She was taking too much time. What it he returned to see her walking towards the windows. She needed to be faster and quieter. Risking it all Rukia decided that all she needed to do was run to the window. Once there she could lower herself to the ground.

Remembering that she climbed up no stairs, she assumed her to be on ground level.

And so she ran to the window. With her exertion, she produced quiet a force. However she miscalculated the distant to the window and arrived at the glass rapidly. As if oil lined the stone, she was thrown forward towards an invisible glass window. On arrival at the 500 meter drop her inertia became her enemy.

The glass was strong enough to buffer her fall of 500m, but it did shatter and Rukia was showered in flesh-gashing glass.

The dragon rushed to the room. He saw her hit the glass. He saw it shatter. He glared at the scene before grabbing Rukia from the sharp pieces. She seemed to have stabbed her feet on glass as she stood, because she could not support standing.

The fiery wall lit up. Rukia blinked. Blinded and sore was not the best combination for anyone's day.

For the second time in but a few minutes Rukia was thrown onto the bed. He sat on the edge and took in her bloody feet, scratched hand and glass embedded dress. She looked the part of a damsel in distress. Her dark hair was untidy and dry tears dusted her eyes. To add to it, not she sat in tattered clothes covered in blood.

The dragon took her hand. She did not flinch away. A petite flame sourced from his finger. He drew it close to her cuts which healed with a gilded glow. Many small pieces of glass stuck to her dress, her hair and even her lashes.

He reached for her foot. Though Rukia flinched, she did not pull away. Each put was purged of glass and wounds. Slowly yet thoroughly Rukia was glass free. Rukia hoped that the dragon will leave her but he remained in the room.

"What were you doing Rukia?"

She was silent. Her head was to the ground.

"Do you wish to die?"

Still no answer. He reached forward and held her chin. Her large eyes lifted to his eyes then avoided it at all costs.

"Look at me!" She looked to the thunderstorm eyes.

"I_uhm…i…no" She whispered.

"No? Then why run of a 534 meter cliff?"

Her eyes widened. How high up was she? She did not feel lightheaded nor any of the symptoms for being as that altitude. The dragon let go of her face and violet eyes glanced at the window. Over 500 meters high! That could have been a brutal death.

He got of the bed and walked to the wardrobes along his 5 meter long wall. From one he picked out a long-sleeved black silk shirt, similar to the one he was currently wearing.

"Change." He commanded handing her the shirt.

He walked to the door and turned his back to her. Rukia stared at him. Black silk sleep shirt sat atop matching pants.

"I will not violate your privacy. Now change." He said over his shoulder.

Rukia slowly undid the back of the dress. She then slid her hand out of the sleeves and into the large sweetheart neckline. Holding the dress like a sleeveless dress against her body, she quickly threw the black shirt over her head.

Eyes never leaving the dragon's back, she stood and let the old dress fall to the floor. The black shirt was long on her body and sat a few inches above her knee. Stepping out of the white material Rukia returned to the bed and drew the blanket to her bare legs.

The dragon turned and walked towards the bed. He noticed her shrink back into the bed and draw the blankets to her shoulders. So she was scared. He slid beneath the covers on the other side of the bed. He was far away from Rukia yet still the sylph moved right to the edge of the bed.

She watched him charily. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but it was rather obvious. And her voice was throwing a coup on her at this moment. When was he going to kill her? Hmm, maybe he just wanted a prisoner. Who knows, maybe the big bad dragon was just lonely.

She turned so to face him, but was greeted by his back. She turned once more and finally overthrowing her voice, she managed to quietly utter over her shoulder.

"Ah-uh….A-am I g-ga-going to die?"

"Yes. But you will not die now and not by me."

Violet eyes widened. She turned but his back was still to her.

Finally she managed to utter. "Why?"

"'Why not' I presume is what you mean to ask." He said. "I have no benefit from your death, though it seems that I might not have any for your life either."

She was silent and her breathing had become calmed and deepened. The dragon assumed her to be asleep that is until she whispered softly.

"What will happen to me?"

He paused, unsure on how to answer her question. Finally he decided it was best to ignore her. And they fell asleep; Rukia's question unanswered.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up alone, to a cold bed. She frowned; where was she. Then she remembered the events of the previous night. She was scared even though the dragon would not harm her. Rukia sat up, and the blanket slid down to her waist. She was on the other side of the bed, laying horizontal across the large surface.<p>

Her hand instinctively went to her messy hair. Her face felt wet, wet from her tears. Her eyes must be puffy and her nose red. Dazzling sunlight filtered around her from now mended windows. It was late morning by the looks of it. Rukia stretched and looked around.

"AAH!"

A girl stood by the door, silent and still. She bowed at Rukia then slowly walked into the room.

"I have been called from the lower floors to attend to Mistress. Your breakfast is served."

From behind her the maidservant rolled in a trolley. On it was a large assortment from omelettes to cakes, both juices and teas were there for her to choose. Rukia's stomach rumbled as she looked at it, reminding her that she had yet to eat since early supper the previous day.

On the trolley sat Rukia's favourite meal _ever_. Cucumber, eggs and rice dumpling! Rukia nearly squealed as she settled to eat. This was comfort food like no other. Her luck had certainly improved for this to happen. Did the dragon somehow know this like he had known her name? Or was it the universe's loved for her?

So Rukia sat on the bed, with the trolley before her and devoured nearly everything she set her eyes to. The maidservant had left the room to stand outside, giving Rukia privacy with her food.

Once Rukia was satisfied, the maidservant returned. "The Master has told me Mistress is to bath. I shall show you the way."

It did not pass Rukia's attention that the servant referred to her as 'Mistress'. But her questions shall be answered at a later notice. For now she was adorned in dirty clothes and much in need of a bath.

Rukia slowly she slid of the bed the shirt feeling very short against her thigh. It seemed she was to live, so why stay malodorous when she could freshen up. But did she even have clothes?

"What will I change into?" Rukia asked.

"Master will take care of it. Shall we Mistress?"

Rukia walked behind the servant. They turned too many corners and walked through too many passages for her to remember the way back. But finally, Rukia reach a natural cave arch.

The servant stepped into the dark, and reluctantly, Rukia followed. It took her two steps before the lights glowed on. A light, natural throb glowed around the natural cave. Around her were dark rocks, encasing the most picturesque natural spring she had ever seen.

A few layers of rock had grown in the shape of a shelf. There sat countless bottles of soaps, oils, salt and shampoos. The maidservant left the towels to hang on rocks beside the rock shelf. With a bow, Rukia was left alone.

Slowly she stripped out of the black shirt, and it fell to the ground in a soiled heap. Her white underwear was next to go. Like the titanic she sunk into the water, until she completely submerged.

Rukia soaked her hair and skin until finally she swam over to get herself soap. Each liquid was encased in a glass bottle. There were no labels. Rukia picked up a clear bottle. Sniffing it, she smelt the soothing aroma of sakura. The water was so fragranced.

She dried herself off with a large blue towel. Her wet hair dripped down her back. Glancing out the large arc, Rukia waited for the maid servant to return. She didn't. Rukia sat, covered in towels, waiting but no maidservant came.

Rukia walked around the rock encased springs. It seemed like the cave went on further, but she did not want to explore ere she angers the dragon. She knew she would not kill her or harm her, but still, an angry dragon is scary!

"The river follows that path and goes underground. Walk through there and you will fall over four hundred meters into a river."

The dragon was there. Rukia spun around and clutched the towel closer to her chest. She felt vulnerable beneath it. What was he even doing here! She was practically naked! Why did he not send the maidservant back?

He handed her a large black bathrobe, then turned his back to her. She put it over her towel, and it drowned her by trailing to the ground. She felt, and probably looked, like a small child playing dress up in her father's wardrobe. Securing it around her, she followed the dragon.

"Come Rukia." He led her, still clad in a towel, down an empty path until she arrived at familiar doors. He led her back into the large bedroom she was in earlier. But this time clothes were set out on the bed.

"Change"

She looked at him then the large windows in the room. "Bu-but….uhm the…ah- wa-win" She stuttered.

"The windows are so that we may see out nothing may see inside. I will be back in twenty minutes."

He left her to change. Rukia walked to the bed. Laid on it was _her_ baby lotion that she uses on her sensitive skin and the village produced baby powder. She lathered herself in both. Rukia dressed into the blue summer dress on her bed, she ignored the fact that the panties and bra were her exact fit.

Once dressed, she walked to the dragons ornament display. Gold, silvers and various other material adorned his display. On the bottom layer was an arrangement of golden statues. All of intertwined people.

She peered closely, trying to decipher what she was looking at. There about 50 different ones all of different sizes. One in particular caught her attention. Scrutinizing at it, she realised it was a woman sitting atop a man's lap. Her back was arched and the man's head buried in her chest.

Blushing, Rukia stepped back, as the objects became clear.

She went back to sit on the bed and folded her towels and gown neatly. A few minutes later the dragon entered the room. She stood as he entered. Her eyes were focused on her twisting hands.

"I shall show you the cave."

"Tha-this is a-a-a cah-cave?" she asked looking around while inwardly cursing her stutters. She had yet to stutter since she was 7!

"Hm"

"Is this your home?" This time her voice was a little more controlled.

"No" His blunt, sharp tone implied no other questions.

"Shall we" He asked, offering her his arm, effectively cutting of any other questions.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>** Ok here's the deal. ****I have exams this weeks****. So no updates until I am done! Sorry! **

**I have edited this chapter due to many mistakes, confusion and brave people willing to tell me what the hell I did wrong! So be brave and let me know if you did not like something! No I probably will never change this chapter or any chapter in the future, but it will ensure that I write a good update for you!**

**AKA,**_** review**_** please! COMPLAIN TOO! Just so I know what **_**not**_** to do!**


	3. Chapter 2

***~**~* ****Ravenous Fiend*****~**~***

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly- I have just edited the previous chapter. THERE ARE MANY CHANGES SO GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE CONTINUING! If you already have, then by all means…continue<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to '****obsessed dreamer'**** the first reviewer of the previous chapter!**

**P.S sorry it took so long to update! HAPPY NEW YEAR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She locked the memory resolutely into her mind. Any information she received about her whereabouts were vital. With it comes the only way she could orchestrate an escape. So she watched in beguilement as The Dragon led her about the cave.<p>

He showed her the different passages and where the straight route of each will lead her to. But many others were left undiscovered. He showed her his 'small' kitchen, which was anything but. Over 10 different rooms were shown to her, but judging by the different paths, there were even more she had not seen.

This "cave" was so unnatural that, other than the rock walls; it held no similarities to the normal caves. From the furnished rooms to the glass windows, the 'cave' was more a rock carved mansion.

They walked to the lounge area; where she was the previous night. The gold cupboard remained standing on one corner shining discretely. A large bookshelf ranged beside this on the entire wall. A small table and chair was beside this. On the opposite wall was a majestic fireplace, before which was an ensemble of various sized pillows in a representation of a prodigious, feathery bed.

The Dragon led her down a hidden passage in that room and soon she stood before a small, shadow sheathed door. She pushed it open and entered a place only meant for fairy-tales. The books were stocked from floor to ceiling, couches and tables scattered amongst this.

The library was a circular masterpiece with another fireplace on one corner and books adorning everywhere else. Normally Rukia would be anxious about a large fireplace in midst of the vast book collection, but seeing as even the _walls_ held flames, there was no harm. After all, if anything was to burn, prevention came in the form of the fire breathing dragon master.

The sight of countless books ranging in colour, girth and aged were enough to leave Rukia in awe. The books looked like a mirage as reedy mirrors adorned the walls. Rukia's neck strained as she took in the bravura sight.

She was led toward the fireplace. A large master couch stood on the side. Circular chairs of a lounge suite framed the hearth. The heat of the fire was welcoming to the colder breeze echoing the start of autumn.

The Dragon led her to a set of golden couches in the library. "Sit" he commanded.

She looked up at him. Then she looked to the seating. Finally her eyes drew back to him. Her surprise and hesitance was not taken well. The impassionate face hid the impatience, but she could feel the anger overcome him.

"Sit" his voice was no louder, held no extra edge or tone to it. But somehow Rukia knew she should listen.

Rukia's bare feet sunk deep into the brown mat as she seated herself. She sat at the very edge of the seat, looking up at the towering dragon. Even with his distance away from her, The Dragon towered in comparison to her.

He held a book to her. "Read. It will reveal much about your purpose. I shall be back in an hour."

A cubic leather bound book was handed to her. Pages yellowed with age were bundled by a silver buckle. Rukia timidly took the book into her hands and looked at the pages. One hour he said. In an hour she could possibly find her escape and flee to the forests. Judging by the soft sound of bird, Rukia could assume that the bird, dwelling in some sort of forest, must be close, albeit at a lower altitude.

Rukia masked her hopeful feelings by studying the book in her hands. Without looking up she felt The Dragon turn around and walk away. His warmth disappeared with him. She sat. By opening the first page, a blank page, Rukia put the impression of her reading the book. But her eyes could not focus. She waited patiently.

And in a moment her patience paid off. She heard a whoosh, followed by a faint flapping of wings. The very sound she heard when she was taken. This was her key sound. This sound could lead to the opening of her freedom. _Her life._

She sat.

A few painfully slow minutes past before Rukia closed her book. Glancing around her, she felt no presence around her. Slowly Rukia stood up, and waited. This time she had an hour to escape. But better use of time would be to be running and finding a dense area to hide.

Ears strained to catch any indication of other people or beasts nearing her. Her eyes darted around the room and came to sit on the large entrance door. It was on the other end of the rounded room.

One step. Two steps. She slowly padded through the library. Sunken carpet remained as the only proof of her having left. The leather bound book lay discarded on the coach, not a page opened. As the large wooden doors were approached, Rukia slowly peeked out. The 'cave' seemed abandoned.

Footsteps could be heard echoing of the walls as Rukia ran around the passages, trying to remember the route the dragon showed her. In a few minutes she came to other large windows. They aligned a wall she had yet to see.

Rukia could see from here that not too far down, was a rocks she could climb down and get to levelled ground. She saw spots of grey enclosed by green. The sight was both enthralling and terrifying.

No, she was not afraid of height, more precisely she was not afraid of falling. However she was afraid of being caught by the dragon and imprisoned once again. She was a free spirit, and her heart yearned for the taste of choice. The sweetness of freedom was one she could not resist.

So she approached the windows. They were made of thick glass and had no latch to open it. How was she to open it to find an escape? Breaking it seemed the only option. Though she doubted a window-breaking kit will be laying around waiting for her.

And so improvising, Rukia grabbed the nearest heavy object around her, a large graphite vase. With strength drawn from survival instincts, Rukia hurled the heavy ornament at the window.

A large crack formed as the vase broke. She looked around for another one. This time a sphere was deemed acceptable. Tiny hands grasped the sphere as she twirled around and throw the ball. And like a pro shot-put, she hit plum in the middle of the crack. Invisible to her eyes, a small spark went off at the four corners of the glass.

Unlike the vase, the sphere flew straight through the window and plummeted to the ground. The cracks spread like wildfire until a spider web covered the glass. Broken glass scattered the floor but Rukia ignored the few cuts and bleeding limbs she received as she placed one foot on the outside window frame.

She gripped the window railing as she eased herself out of the window and to a sight of rock-strewn mountains. The bright sun assaulted her senses. And with its help she could see a tangle of trees not too far below.

Her descent was tedious but she covered her distance well. Sweaty, dirty and sore were few prices to pay for her glance at freedom. Her muscles ached and her breath came in pants, but she pushed on as she neared the ground. She could see the large trees looming closer.

She hopped from rocks, ignoring the stab of pain through her limbs as her feet hit the hard rock. Where the grass lay, Rukia ran. Her palpitating heart and short breath could not stop her. Soon she would be free.

Behind her was a bright red blood trail. Her seeping wounds only got worse as she pushed herself to cover ground quickly. Heart beating from the thrill of becoming free caused a blood rush. But with lush coverage, Rukia was sure she could cover the wounds to prevent leaving a bright trail behind her.

Closer

She drew nearer to the forest at the valley of the mountain. Her verdant escape was so closer. She could taste her freedom! Yes, she may have volunteered to be a sacrifice, but now that she was given the chance to survive, and even better, to live. And she wanted it. She wanted to live!

And then she heard it.

The unmistakable sound of dragon wings grew loud. And it was approaching her! She turned around and glanced at the sky. It was closer than she had anticipated. She could see the silver shadow over the blue clear skies. It was fast approaching too.

"No…no. no. No!" She was _so_ close.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rukia slipped, jumped and all but fell down the last rocks that sat upon the mountain. She sprinted towards the forest. But as the forest neared, she noticed one fatal flaw in her plan.

Before her was a rapidly flowing river. The water gushed. The sound of wings was so loud in her ears that Rukia was sure the dragon was meters away from her. As the sound stopped, Rukia knew she had no other option.

She had come too close to freedom to be enslaved once more. So she jumped.

Ice water stole her breath and before she knew it, she was being swept away by a fearsome current. She tried to swim but it was as if someone or something pulling her down. She tried to scream. But her 'help' would not be voiced. The water pulled her down only to spit her to the surface repeatedly.

She fought to remain conscious, but the frozen waters and rapid current pilfered what grasp on conscious she had left. And slowly, the blackness framed her vision. Her lungs burnt and her limp refused to move.

If she could, Rukia would describe this as an outer-body experience. No, her soul did not float out her body and watch her churned by rapids. Instead, Rukia's body refused to respond. Her limps could not move, her nose could not breathe.

She was drowning.

Her mind blanked to the extent that she could not feel. As she was lifted of the water, she could not feel. As warm fingers tried to rouse her, she could not feel. Her body had shut down since her core temperature plummeted.

Cold

* * *

><p>Boiling blood coursed through his veins. The need to scream was suppressed, briefly. His anger glowered as he swept into the river. How dare she! Did she honestly believe he was stupid enough not to put up measures to monitor her?<p>

He did not, however, believe that she could have gotten this far in such short time. Twenty minutes since she broke the window. In those twenty minutes she all but plummeted, tumbling down the mountain.

And it was infuriating! How dare she just up and leave after his hospitality! How dare she do this to _him_! But more so a part of him knew she would go down with a fight. And so anger was focused inward. Why did he not place measures to prevent her from leaving? At his will the windows could have projected a fiery barrier once broken.

But what if she hurt herself? What if _he_ burnt her? He could not allow that to happen. He would not allow his fire barrier to mar her perfect skin. More so, to use his powers to imprison her so harshly was something he did not want to inflict upon her. He did not want to be seen as a _capturer_. That was not who he was to her.

Her body was ice to the touch. Even _his_ warmth could do nothing to cure her. Rapped in his fiery embrace could not prevent her decreasing core temperature. There was a reason the river was abandoned by animals.

Its rapid flow and icy substance was a means to prevent the use of the river. It was made, created for The Dragon as a protection device. Anybody trying to enter was engulfed by its icy snare. One of its sources was the springs in the cave, but once leaving the caves and descending down dark falls, the water cools and lives to protect.

And now, with a dragon's magic to feed it, this river transformed so to barricade intruders and enclose treasures. No, it was nothing compared to The Dragon's normal means of security, but for now, it serves its purpose. Only this time, it served that purpose too well.

Rukia was losing her life essence. _Reiatsu_, her life essence, was drained by the river. And what The Dragon had managed to save was too little for her to survive. The environmental changes of living in the dragon kingdom will require bodily evolution. This process cannot transpire without proper Reiatsu.

And so she will die.

He could feel it as he carried her the short distance. She was barely breathing. Soon, soon all will be lost. All the time, effort and loneliness lost. And from it he is to gain nothing. Nothing! And she will die. At the young age of 19.

Not having seen the pleasures and beauty of life. She is not to know the meaning of life.

He roared into the sky.

And through his mouth a fiery butterfly immerged. It flew off to deliver a vital message. The Dragon entered his cave. His wings sunk back into his human form, his hair disarrayed. But it did not matter.

He all but ran, butt naked, into his main bedroom. His heated flesh, pressed against Rukia's iced clothes, did nothing more than dry the clothes. But it did not help her. No, he was afraid there were limited choices in helping her.

And of the choices, there was nought he wished to make. He wanted to save her. To let her live her human life before…No, such thoughts were unfitting of him. Fear, of anything, was not to be shown by a man of his grandeur.

Her bleeding had stopped.

The cuts and scratches she bared from her fruitless escape were quickly cured by his fire. her bruises soon faded. Her skin remained flawless and beautiful, but as each mark left her skin, it became clear how pail she had become. A ghostly white face was accentuated by the raven hair curtaining it.

He stood above the bed, and waited. He waited for the tell-tale rhythm of wings. He waited for his windows to disappear with the approaching. He waited.

Waiting?

His anger flared. How dare anybody make _him _wait? He paced the room. He walked around the bed. He checked her temperature. And finally, having nothing else to do, he went to his closet and picked up one of his many robes.

Rapping himself he returned to the bed. Strong blood shedding fingers gently stroked her cheek, her face. And he resumed waiting. He stroked her arms, held her hands and blew warm air onto her; but none helped warm her.

A barrier broke!

Someone was flying into his cave. Soon flapping wings could be heard and he knew it arrived. He stood, rod straight, and waited the few moments for it to arrive. He heard footsteps as the barrier outside the room broke.

"Unohana-sensei" he greeted

"Kuchiki-taichou I apologise for my tardiness. I was occupied within a healing." The women, with thick black tresses, entered the room. She smiled kindly at him before turning her eyes to the woman on the bed.

Unohana's smile faded into a serious look. "She was attacked by your power." The statement was sent with a reprimanding look.

"Yes. She tried to escape and ended by the river. Upon seeing me she dived into the water."

The medic's white robes bellowed from her form as a peek of anger emitted from her, though her gentle smile remained. "So you have not told her."

"No"

The medic turned to him. Her eyes closed as she smiled at him. And with a calm whisper she said. "You should tell her soon."

The dragon, Kuchiki, nodded nonchalantly. Unohana sent fear, even to the likes of him. She then turned back to Rukia and her hands hovered above the unconscious girl. With a faint blue light, she attempted to heal the girl.

"It is no good Kuchiki-taichou. The only way to heal her is to-"

"Perform the first stage. I hoped there will be another way. "

"There is just one way. Your power within her is all that can save her. Your reiatsu sees her as an enemy and until you change that fact, it will destroy her."

"She will reject me if I force this."

"The other option is her death."

He turned away, hesitant and mulish. Thoughts whirled around his head. "Can I postpone it until she accepts my reiatsu? She's been here for only ten hours and already she has twice attempted escape. I wish to communicate this with her fully."

"No. you must share your powers with her!" Then Unohana turned back to him. And with another scary smile, albeit more compelling, she said. "You _will_ heal her."

Kuchiki held her look. His stubbornness battled hers until he diverted his eyes. He could not refuse her. He nodded, once then went to Rukia. Eyes closed for a second as he murmured. Opening his eyes he blew a ball of blue fire.

It circled Rukia, once, twice, and then on its third round sunk to her chest. And over her right breast, it sank. Once the fire immersed Rukia glowed a pale blue. Her lips slowly returned to her pink healthy colour.

She then slept for three days.

* * *

><p>He flew. He fought. He read. He tried so desperately not to think about it. But within each moment of distraction, he only thought more and more. Was she alive? Will her powers awaken? Will this…will that! The self-questioning never ended.<p>

He was waiting to explain to her. Explain how he would not kill her. Although, with what her future held, it might seem worse to her. Her free spirit and stubborn nature will protest. A lion will always detest its cage no matter how vast the area is within. But she will have to accept it. There are no other options. No, for not even death could take her away.

Kuchiki flew back to his cave. Soon she will awake. He must prepare himself.

Raven hair haloed the fair skin. As the nights passed, her movement returned. And The Dragon realised that Rukia changed position nearly every few minutes. As it was now, her head was where her right leg should be. One leg hung off the bed and the other on the left nightstand.

He secretly smiled at the image.

She was a sprawled Morning Glory that awaited the sun. Soon she will rise, like the sun, and radiate. But as the petals locked away her violet orbs, The Dragon prepared. After a second attempt of escape that injured her once more, he decided he must speak to her.

He readied the books, and collected his personal thoughts as he prepared to alert her to her new life plan. The freedom she once owned was to be taken from her once more. And he already knew she would not be please by it.

A groan emitted from the bedroom. It seemed Rukia awoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to send a huge thanks to:<strong>_** * Sammy48, DRUON, LuciL06, wynn12, vicky73, seras3791, sphinx, silverqueen, abiecula, arlingtonsteward, ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, ReckoningDay, L, Shy Winthrope, Nikki-4, Emily *  
><strong>_**Thank-you all so much for taking time to read and review my chapter!**

**I tried to reply to all my reviews, but there were many that did not allow me to and many of you who don't have an account to allow me to! So I'm sorry if I could not reply to your review, but I did aprechiate hearing your opinions! **

**Ok wow, this chapter was a little difficult to write seeing as it completely went on its own tangent! I mean I did have a plan for this story, but then as I write thoughts and ideas seem to just flow into the chapter until in the end it is so different to what I imagined!**

**And so I have decided to just go with the flow and wing the rest of the story. So if I contradict myself or confuse you in anyway please let me know! **

**AND PLEASE SHARE ANY AND ALL YOUR IDEAS WITH ME! I truly would love to hear comments from my readers!**

**Oh and please INSULT ME! Tell me what's horrible! I can't improve if I don't know what I did wrong!**

**Reviews? Please **


	4. Chapter 3

It was a prison.

Hers was not one of bad food, grey walls and iron bars. Albeit luxurious and comfortable, it was somehow worse than the normal prison. That is because she could not hate this prison. Other than freedom to leave as she wished, she had all her rights and freedom to do what she wished.

But it was colder…Colder and more isolated than the toughest prison. Her shackles were more painful than any cage bars. And her spirit so easily fell under its silent torture.

It had been two weeks since she tried to escape. Her body still felt the effects of the river, as she needed to be warm throughout the day. Her recovery was slow. Once she awoke, she had to drink medicine every three hours. Her sleeping pattern was similar, as throughout the day she would be resting or reading.

She was still weak.

This weakness was the most imprisoning aspect. Though the windows and many entrances would light up when she drew nearer, she still had plans to escape. However due to her recovering immune system, Rukia could not even attempt running without her body betraying her. Three times she had tried to run when the dragon opened the fiery barriers and each time she had fallen and been carried back to her penitentiary.

"Betraying body" she whispered once.

The Dragon used to walk her around the cave. He even offered to take her for a walk outside once. That was one of the times she had tried to escape. Before, he used to be beside her constantly. He would check on hourly. She was hardly left alone. And she used to hate it! She had wished he would leave her alone.

"Be careful what you wish for" they once said.

And now she was alone. He would check on her only to give her food. They hardly spoke before, but his simple presence was better than no presence. Now she was isolated. Lonely…left to her thoughts. She could roam the halls, but now she did so alone.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. Her boredom was mountainous. Days seemed to follow the same routine. She would awake, bathe and dress. Then she would eat, go to the library and read, then eat again, then she'd nap, wake up in time for a tea and a snack, walk around the same path, eat, bath and then go back to sleep. And with each meal came a small glass of pink liquid. The tasteless beverage was meant to cure her.

That's the sum total of her day. At the moment she was sitting on the bed, having just woken up to another boring prison day. She wondered, like she did every morning, if today would be the day she finally got eaten.

But as the days passed and her dull imprisonment escalated, she began to realise that the dragon probably had no intention of eating her. From what she had seen of him, he consumed normal foods. And so she began the irksome question _what am I doing here?_

She simply could not find a reason for her being here other than to be a meal. The need to know what was to become of her life was incisive. Every time her mind wondered she would think about _that_. She wished to ask the dragon, but she seldom saw him and when she did she was suddenly overcome with fear.

How would she even get to that question when there was so many more?

Every time she neared him she felt _something_. It was unlike anything she felt before. Warmth overcome her, but unlike the warmth normally associated with the dragon, this was from _within_. It did not feel like emotions, nor was it physical… All she knew was that it was present every time she was within proximity of the dragon.

It was terrifying.

Over the past two weeks, she felt something change. Maybe it was due to her healing, maybe it was due to the climate. "_Or", a cynical part of her whispered," maybe it is because she accepts her imprisonment and has given up on attempting to escape."_

* * *

><p>She counted the days with small marker on the bottom of her bed. Her imprisonment ranged for over a month, and still she was just left: left to wander around the cave, left to wander over what her life has come to. She was just left alone.<p>

She hardly saw the dragon.

At first she thought it was coincidence, but now she hardly ever saw him in the cave. This might have allowed for an escape plan, except that every door, window or possible place for her to escape was blocked by his fire. She was running out of elaborate schemes as she realised how futile her attempt were.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump of the building. She wanted to confront _him_. She wanted to hide. She wanted…. Truth is she did not know what she wanted. She was confused and mentally exhausted. It was so infuriating! She had absolutely NO CONTROL! The life she once lived was one of independence, albeit lonely, she was self-sufficient. She made the god-damn decisions and she bloody-well knew what was going on in her life.

She closed her eyes. One month and seven days. One month and eight days ago she was free and independent. Now she was a trapped lab rat waiting to be inserted with some poisonous mixture. She missed her home. She missed her villagers, who, though never very intimate towards her, always graced her with friendly smiles.

From the little children that pulled on her skirt and demanded sweets, to the elderly couple that wisely gave advice, she missed the community she left behind. As she having never felt so lonely before, Rukia wandered if she would have rather been locked up in a dungeon. It was practically the same thing, be it in a dark dungeon or a king size bed.

No, she decided that if she were to be caged, she might as well live out her captivity in luxury. She patted the bed that became her handcuffs. Was this what her life boiled down to? Was this the results of all her sacrifices?

A tear slid down her right cheek as she thought of a family that she never felt and her life that never belonged to her.

* * *

><p>He was a busy man. He was left with no time for himself, let alone his suicidal <em>guest<em>.

Today, like those of the last two months, was extremely busy. His responsibilities seemed to pile up exponentially as the days passed. And it seemed there was just no time. He left before she awoke and returned once she was fast asleep.

His wings withdrew and he returned to his human form. Naked, he step into his cave. Immediately he heard her. Soft sobs echoed through the still night. His grey eyes bled red and his vision overcame the dark hours midnight. She was asleep, as he had predicted. But her shoulders shook. Her pillow was wet.

She mumbled in her sleep. Twisting and turning, she subconsciously fought. Her tears poured. Her brow creased and with a cry she screamed a name that haunted her. Her eyes opened for a second as he drew nearer and her nightmares faded away.

Then she sunk back to her covers and came to slumber, eyes never having landed on him. Her sleep was restless and she fought with her blankets throughout the night. He stayed with her. Denying his sleep, he sat beside her and tried to appease her horrific dreams.

The time had come.

His reiatsu had finally seeped into every cell of hers and was finally awakening.

Having expected it to take longer, the dragon had not prepared her for it. She was alone to suffer. Her body's first reaction was to attack his reiatsu and deny the life force that kept her alive. As the presence of his reiatsu suddenly flared her body attacked, treating it as a foreign invasion.

But like any medicine, his reiatsu had cured her. He saved her. And now it tried to empower her. An immune booster, that's what it is! It revitalised her and cured her bodily depletion. Slowly his reiatsu worked to restore her cells and restore her depleted reiatsu.

Alas as her reiatsu rejuvenated it rejected his. And now the internal combat between the two could make or break her. If their reiatsu merged she would grow stronger and be able to mould it as he could. However if the battle continues, her body would be impaired and slowly she will die from exertion.

His hand tenderly rested upon her forehead as he soothed her throughout the night. He could feel his reiatsu surging within her as it blended into her body. He knew she possessed reiatsu, as she is still alive, but he was pleasantly surprised by the amount.

As the night wore on her dreams turned more violent. She cried. She fought. She screamed. She did not awake. On a normal night she would have awoken from the horrific events of her sleep, but due to the activities of the reiatsu within her, she remained asleep.

Her Dragon sat with her and tried to appease her pain, but this was a lonesome battle. One that she must fight alone, it is battle that she must overcome. He would not accept death. Soon, he hoped, soon she will arise to the power he bestowed her.

Because death was not something he was willing to allow.

* * *

><p>He sat with her for a following six plus hours - longer than most. His vexation grew as the minutes ticked by. He had not moved from her side for a second, disregarding his stomach and bladder. The inner turmoil took longer than he expected. The chances of survival were grim, to say the least.<p>

Tick tock…one, two, three…

Seconds? Minutes? Or was it hours?

Time carried on, but within that room, it held no power. Slowly he felt it fade. The strong feeling of reiatsu depleted, and the dying light slowly extinguished. The only reaction of him was the closing of his eyes for a second.

He lips so blue it was on the verge of being purple. She looked surreal as her body fought something she could not understand. Ethereal skin was blue from lack of blood, lack of oxygen…lack of life? Petite limbs engulfed in shivers that crushed onto her.

He turned to leave. There was nothing left to do. Another search will have to commence.

It started as a flicker. But slowly he felt traces of life flow through her limbs. Her heart thrummed with an unsteady rhythm and her breath was shallow. Wavering breaths kept oscillating her chest. Up and down the arrhythmic waves fell before a storm.

Pathetic fallacy saw clouds languidly stretch, after deep slumber, into the sky. And the soon the strips of light was overcome.

His musings returned to his room. She was alive. And her battle showed a willpower whose strength could be useful. Her determination was applaudable. To fight so hard for a life that slipped through her fingers like water empowered her more than any feeble attempt to escape.

But with this power came a responsibility. Her reiatsu could give her immense power, if channelled correctly. However patience was needed on her behalf to accept the power and learn how to master it. She would have to bow to him as her master.

If not, he will kill her.

It was the responsibility silently bestowed upon him. Hesitate he will not, for the option was so clear. If she misused the power he gave her, she shall pay the consequences. Death is one of them.

He did not shy from killing, once he saw the need. But he was not a ruthless mass murderer. He did not kill without purpose. And so with the petite girl, he shall slice open her throat, if she so much as suggested the need to.

Her foolish attempts to escape must decease. He would not allow that power to rampage dangerously. And so he prepared. She must know the truth. The choice was not hers, for the universe had so much more planned for her…

He had _something_ planned for her.

* * *

><p>Wings flapped rapidly, for she had won the battle. And now he must return to her. He could feel the new surge. It crept over him and whispered over his skin. A soft, familiar breeze seemed to waft over him as he drew near.<p>

He rushed inside. Throwing on a robe to shade his nakedness, he checked on his house guest.

The parcel he was carrying was discarded at the room door as he rushed to her side. Her breathing had steadied and she seemed to be awakening. Slowly thick raven lashes fluttered. She blinked. And eyes thick with sleep and unfocused were revealed. He, now dressed in a gown, sat to her left.

One blink. A flutter. One more blink.

A yawn. Small hands balled as she gently stretched and yawn, feline yet graceless. Her head slowly turned to him. Eyes widened. And with a speed she did not possess, she tried to place distance between them.

"stop"

She stopped. His hand stilled her motion by resting on her shoulder. She tensed and watched him with petrified eyes. Her breathing picked up again, and he could feel the heart palpitations beneath his fingers.

He drew his hand away and fetched the parcel lying at the foot of the door. Rukia slowly sat up. She winced as her body protested after saying still for such a length of time. Her hands held onto the bed, preventing her fall. Leaning back onto the headboard, she opened her mouth.

"Wa-what happened to me?" Her hand touched her throat. Her voice was raspy and raw. And the crock hurt her throat, like she swallowed sawdust.

He poured her a glass of water from the jug on her bedside table. She tentatively sipped it. Then he took his parcel and left the room. Rukia sipped the water and then gulped down another glass. She rested her pounding on the headboard behind her and closed her eyes. She felt terrible: like the universe just used her as a jumping castle.

She could feel her body sliding to the side as she nearly fell unconscious. A large hand held her shoulder and steadied her. Her eyes blinked open. The Dragon sat her upright once more and placed two pillows on either side of her frail body.

On her lap was a tray full of fruits, breads, cheeses and meats. Violet and grey eyes met. Her head titled to the right as she looked at him and then the food before her.

"Eat" His voice was gentle.

Her eyes widened. She blinked at him. Once, twice…

He picked up a strawberry, covered in chocolate, and brought it to her lips. She looked at him. It touched her lips and she opened her mouth. She took a small bite. Her eyes never left his, and he, in turned, never broke eye contact.

She took another bite from the offered fruit, and her lips brushed his thumb. With a faint blush, she looked away. Her hands clutched the blanket and her brain was confused over the changed behaviour. She was confused. Her body was sore; she had no idea what happened to her and now The Dragon's behaviour compounded her perplexity. Her brow met in a deep frown.

Another strawberry was brought to her lips. "Wha-"

The question was cut short as the delicious fruit was pushed to her mouth. The sweet fruit was quickly chewed down, and ask she braced for another question, a piece of bread was brought to her lips. This and a range of meat slices were quickly fed to her. And as he brought more she turned her face.

"No more." She whispered.

He took the tray of her lap and set it to the floor. Rukia fiddled with the blanket in her hands. She took a deep breath in then paused. She didn't know what to say just yet. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His handsome face was staring at her.

"You were asleep for three days."

She gasped turning fully to face him. "What?"

He handed her the leather bound book of the first day. She took it in her small hands and lay it down beside her. Looking back to him she asked.

"What happened to me?"

"Your body fought my reiatsu."

She looked at him. Another wrinkling frown. Was she still asleep?

He motioned to the book. "It explains what happened to you."

He moved to leave.

"I'm sorry what?" she said, finding her voice. He only motioned to the book.

"Can you not just tell me what is happening?" Her voice was small but it held strong. He stopped and turned back to her. He looked out the window as he said.

"You fell in the river and your life force was diminished. Without mine, you would have died. I gave it to you. Your body's reiatsu replenished. It fought against mine."

She looked at him. This didn't make much sense to her. "Reiatsu?" she whispered, wondering how her life came to this point. Surely this was some messed up dream. But normally one wakes up once they realise it's a dream…so why did she not awake?

He turned to her and nodded once. "Yes. The book will adumbrate the details."

Then he rose from the bed, grabbed the food tray and left the room.

"And do not move around. You will injure yourself." Rukia stared at the door from which the voice came. Eyes returned to the book. For a second he sounded like he cared…but just that second.

Then one fact made her look up so rapidly she nearly got whiplash…he saved her. From the little that she understood, he gave her 'reiatsu' to stop her from dying. He fed her. Took care of her. He saved her life!

Why?

Why did he bring her here? Why, if he were to eat her or kill her, did he save her? Why did her feed her? Why did he take care of her? Why did he bother? She looked at the book, maybe it held some answers. Her mind was whirling and she did not want to ponder over everything. She wanted answers. Now!

WHY? WHY? WHY?

She was confused, sore and so very disoriented. All she wanted was for her life to regain a form of normalcy. If only she had married. If only she had remained in her home town. If only she had...

She opened the first page and let her eyes dance over the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...so I got around to updating. Sorry about the long wait, but I was busy and feeling lazy. IF there's anything you want to say, I'm all ears (well eyes in this case, but same thing)<br>**

**Speaking of lazy, I was too lazy to go through this and correct errors, so if it doesn't make sense...well shame! I don't know how the whole beta thing works so I haven't tried it out...  
><strong>

**Also thank-you for reading this...it was a nice distraction from homework and projects! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Before I start the chapter, I would just like to say thank-you for all the reviews! It was greatly appreciated and much loved! I enjoyed reading every single one of them.**

**I would like to thank the following people for their amazing reviews: **  
><em>ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, Emily, L, Lilith's Heart,DRUON, silverqueen, seras3791, aria, vicky73, arlingtonsteward, LuciL06, JRVivaciousT, Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, and AkuRokuTurkTrainee<em>

**I cannot believe I got 17 reviews for the previous chapter! Thank-you so very much! But this story has over 5000 views, so PLEASE try to leave me a review if you have time! I love hearing from you.**_  
><em>

**I would also like to thank everyone who has read the previous chapters and who are currently reading this! Your support of my writing is awe inspiring.**

* * *

><p>Her heart sped up. Her breathing became irregular. A red flush graced her cheeks. She refused to make eye contact. She looked down as she tried, in vain, to find her voice. Her eyes darted to his. He still stared at her face, unperplexed. Her hand fisted. Then she relaxed it. Finally she swallowed the growing anxiety and fears and willed her mouth open once more.<p>

"So I am to be your…" she motioned with her hands.

"Yes"

"I'm ta-to to do tha-_that_!" she spluttered

He nodded, once.

But how could he expect that of her! Yes, sure, she was not to die. And that was a positive aspect, seeing as Rukia did want to live. However at what price came her prolonged death? Was she really willing to do this?

It did not matter, she reminded herself. Her willingness was never a concern. She was a prisoner. No matter the freedoms she was given within the cave, its walls still bounded her. Yes, freedom within a confined space…how ironic.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Focus was much needed today. She looked back up, but could not make eye contact, and so lowered her gaze. Nervously her fingers wound and unwound. It was as if she had a very complicated twitch. It was uncontrollable.

His eyes remained on her. It studied her anxiety with its steel gaze.

Her skin pickled and she felt her felt goose bumps rise under the scrutiny. She could _feel_ his eyes on her. It worried her. Did he expect it of her now? Was she meant to willing do _that_? Her brows crinkled as her thoughts rocketed and collided. And soon her mind was out of control.

The panic was building up into a mountainous panic attack. She could not do this! It was impossible! Her breathing pattern changed into a rapid pace. Her hands shook amidst the frantic twisting. Stingingly, she felt the start of irrational tears.

This was worse than murder.

Oh for her to have been eaten that night, so long ago. She thought back to the life before this, but it felt like another person's story. So foreign had it become, that she no longer labelled it as her own.

It was claustrophobic. Air! She needed air. Her breathing was uncontrollable.

He could feel the changes she underwent. He saw it. She went from shock. Complete and stunning shock turned to fear in a matter of moments. Her heart was beating faster. He could hear it. Her breath was irregular. He could feel it. Her hands shook and her face paled. He could see it.

Rukia, he wanted to call. There was this foreign feeling within him. And he could yet tell if he liked it or not.

It was weird and so alien. He needed to give her some air and some space. Her eyes looked off into the distance. Her breathing was still sporadic and her body unconsciously trembled. Eyes glazed over with a layer of something very akin to tears, she stared into the distance…. It was a haunting image.

"Rukia", he said, his voice came out as a commandment.

She turned her head towards him, but her eyes were distant and never met his. But he had her attention. She was listening. Her eyes focused as she angled her head towards him, yet somehow managed to still shield herself.

She held her breath…

"Think Rukia." He whispered as he turned onto his heel and exited.

Those words haunted her. Think Rukia, he had said. But what thinking could she do? Her body and mind had numbed. She was still perplexed over what she read. She was horrified, terrified, yet intrigued by what was expected of her. Her purpose...was nothing she would have ever imagined.

She could not think, for her mind, her heart and her body refused to coordinate and operate properly. Stranded in this broken shell of a body, she remained in her room. And eventually her mind began to work, but her body refused to move from her bed.

And so she thought. On a million thoughts, or maybe just one, she pondered and contemplated and plotted and debated. Her imagination sometimes took control of her, and dragged her with the wind. And then it will stop, and her thought process will be lost.

And somewhere through the time, she drifted to subconscious and rested her head atop her pillow.

* * *

><p>The flapping of wings drew closer. The other was drawing closer. He listened carefully and heard Rukia's deep and steady breathing. So, she had fallen asleep. With this knowledge, he dropped his fiery barriers and let the other dragon enter.<p>

The new dragon, of red and black, transformed into a red-haired man, who quickly threw a robe over himself. He quickly tied his long hair into a high pony-tail. Bowing, Renji finally looked at his superior.

"Taichou" he greeted back.

The both walked into the cave and into the library. The dark haired dragon lit a fire and the both sat beside it, in half shadows. The red dragon handed over a piece of parchment. The black words danced with the shadows, yet the message was unmistakable.

"I shall return later"

"But sir-"

"No. I shall return once she is secure."

A tense silence filled the air for a moment.

"Have you told her yet?"

A nod. "Hn"

"And? Did she agree? What did she ask? Have you started yet? I heard of the rebellious streak; did you calm her? Or is she wa-"

A look. He received a very angry, cold look. The grey eyes holding a severe warning.

"Anyway, the squad has been working hard." Red changed the topic quickly.

"We have been training for your return." He continued, having received no answer. "They have been listening to me in you absence, but…"

"But?"

"Nothing, nothing" The visitor said, embarrassed.

Another pregnant silence commenced. Grey eyes turned to the other dragon. It was time. The real reason he was here. Taking a deep breathe he prepared to deliver the news. He glanced up to his superior.

"The date has been set."

"when?"

"You have been given one more month. By then she must be able to control the power. They have ruled to give you decision over the rest…you have as much time as is needed. However you are needed back."

"Very well."

"The measurements have been taken as well. That shall be done in preparation for your arrival. When shall you return, so that the servants can prepare?"

"A week…"

"A week! But that's so soon and we can't pre-"

A powerful hand was raised and Red-haired stopped speaking immediately.

"Make the arrangements."

The red haired dragon inwardly cried. All that planning in such a short time! Did _he_ not realise the amount of work he had to do already? If only they knew how hard it was to do two jobs!

"As for your….uhm…shall a separate room be prepared for her?"

"No"

"Sir, then where shall she-"

"My room. Times are too dangerous and her potential is too great. She could prove to be more powerful than you."

The red dragon nodded. He understood. He sighed and stood, ready to leave. As he moved from before the flames he heard the strong, velvet voice softly commanding.

"Is the paper work done?"

"No, not yet sir but I thought that-"

"Finish it tonight. And I want a full report of everything I've missed by next week."

"But tai-"

The raven-haired man was already walking away.

"Seven days Renji", he said over his shoulder. He walked away and Renji knew that he had been dismissed. He heaved an exasperated sigh before transforming and flying back. He had a lot of work to do throughout the week; first the preparations and now the mountainous paperwork! Today was not his day…

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open at some point during the discussion. She could not hear what was being said, but she heard the accustomed voice of her grey eyed dragon, along with a voice she didn't recognise, but felt familiar. Like a forgotten nursery rhyme…<p>

She heard the distinct flapping of wings, and assumed that the dragons had left. Had both left? Did her dragon leave as well, or was it just the visitor? She wanted to leave her room, but was at the same time afraid that the other dragon may have remained. What if they had decided to end her life now?

The fear and uncertainty bubbled and brewed mentally and bombarded her brain with brutal images of bloodshed.

She hardly had time to process what she had read in the leather-bound book. And with the dragon's conformation of it only one sleep before, she had yet to come to terms with what was to happen. She didn't make her decision! But what if it was too late now…

Should she have responded earlier? While she was sure that she could not have made a decision after being put on the spot by the dragon like that, she wished she had. Because as harsh as life could be; she still wanted to live it. She had survived so far, and she did not wish to go so soon, in such a manner.

Slowly Rukia pealed the blanket off her body, her wrinkled clothes forgotten as she took one tentative step. Approaching her door, she gently and slowly slid it open. She could only see a sliver of the rest of the cave, but she stood, holding her breath.

"You can come out, Rukia." A velvet voice said.

Rukia jerked back from the door, heart pounding, as it swung open. The raven haired, grey eyed dragon stepped into the room. His placid face turned to look at her. Rukia's heart stopped, started and stopped once more. She stood paralysed before him.

Her mind raced as she saw him. Did he expect an answer so soon? Or was he not giving her a choice? After all, when he informed her, it was more like a command than a question. There was not room for her to question, argue or refuse. He gave her an ultimatum, but neither option suited her.

Violet eyes studied the floor, and Rukia's head bowed slightly. The dragon looked at her. She was scared of him. He glanced at her. She probably thought he wanted an answer straight away. But she did not have a choice. He could not let her choose otherwise…

"Come Rukia." He said as he turned from the room to leave.

Rukia looked up at his retreating figure before hurryingly following him. He heard her quick footsteps and soon she was walking one step behind him. Together they entered the small kitchen. A tray of fruits, breads and cheeses lay on the table.

"Eat Rukia. You have been asleep for long." He commented dryly, taking a seat across from her.

She sat down tentatively and picked a red grape of the tray. Biting into it, her mouth suddenly filled with sweet juice. Her eyes shut in pleasure. Shyly, leisurely she picked pieces of the tray and ate. The Dragon did not eat, but sat silently before her. His eyes fell to the window, but occasionally, she would feel the orbs burn into her.

She took her time, afraid that if she hurried or stopped, he would force her to agree. Her eyes glanced to him quickly before returning to the tray. She had eaten much, and was getting full. She ate, silently, until she could no more. Each thing was delicious.

When done she folded her hands on her lap, but kept her eyes down. A silence swept through the kitchen. And without the sounds of her chewing, the kitchen became deafening. She was afraid to breathe too hard, lest it break the silence.

"Rukia"

She looked up and her eyes met the dragon's eyes. They widened as she waited for him to continue. Dread filled her features. It was time. She was to decide. And now all she had to do was to wait for him to ask.

"Your choice, Rukia?" He asked.

She broke the eye contact and looked down at her hands. She understood what was being asked off her. It she agreed, she would be sacrificing her life. But it she refused her life would be sacrificed anyway. Both paths led to her doom. But one was what he wanted.

"How long…before?" she asked, knowing he would understand her.

"As long as required."

"So not now?"

"no"

"But the book said…"

"Only when I'm ready"

"oh…" She nodded.

Silent once more, she mentally weighed her options. He waited. Silently he left her decide. After all, this was not something he could force upon her. It was her choice to make. Albeit a hard choice, it was hers to make.

Rukia thought about her life before this. The loneliness. Abandoned, she had lived a life of fake smiles and weak relationships. Her friendships never progressed and acquaintances were all she truly had.

She had lost everything a long time ago, and all that remained was a broken shell of an exultant and spirited girl.

She pondered. He waited. She worried. He waited. She decided. He anticipated.

Eyes rose, but refused to meet his. She opened her mouth. Then closed it. Her fingers twisted in nervousness. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. This was, after all, a life changing decision.

And then she heard it.

A deafening explosion echoed. Bang! Rukia winced and covered her ears, but the shriek was loud enough to cause a headache. The ground shook as thunderous bangs were heard. Rukia looked up fearfully at the dragon, before shutting her eyes with another large bang. Bang…the ground shook.

The air felt weird. It was heavier. As if the pressure on the cave increased tenfold, and gravity gained power. Fear like no other gripped Rukia's heart. Waves of panic gripped her. She froze. Her heart pounded like the outside tremors.

Her throat seized up and her lungs shrunk. She couldn't get enough oxygen. A hand grasped her wrist and before she knew it, she was thrown onto the dragon's back. A sense of calm washed over her as the dragon wings sprouted beside her.

He was running towards the entrance of the cave. His wings had transformed and spread as he threw himself out the cave. Suddenly scales were beneath Rukia. The dragon had transformed.

Rukia held tightly onto the dragon's black hair as enormous wings spread out beside her. The wind roared in her ears and the shrieks grew louder. The dragon slowed down and hovered in mid-air. Rukia slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped. Surrounding her were black figures.

They were huge. Black shapeless beings formed a semi-circle. White masks formed their faces with a huge pointed nose. Spikes protruded around their necks. Red hole stared at Rukia in the place of eyes. But it was the size of the monsters that terrified her. They were larger than mountains, and made her dragon look incredibly tiny.

And then the white mask roared. A red ball formed within its mouth. The red light grew rapidly until a blast of red was flying directly at her. Rukia screamed and let go of the dragon, just as the dragon disappeared.

The dragon, having just transported himself behind the black monster, realised that Rukia was no longer on his back. She had let go, and was now in free fall. But if the fall didn't kill her, the fact that she remained in the direct path of the red blast would.

In a split second he _shunpoed_, disappeared, to the falling girl. He gripped her in one of his claws as he disappeared a moment before red blast erupted. Rapidly, he put distance between him and the black forms, knowing they will follow soon enough.

Rukia's eyes were shut tight. She felt warm limbs surrounding her. Unfortunately for her, she was once again moved. The dragon gently brought her to eye level with him.

"Look at me Rukia." He commanded in his velvet voice.

Rukia looked at the mighty dragon. She was still terrified, but felt safer knowing that the dragon will keep her alive, for now. Her eyes met the large eyes of the dragon. Black objects were approaching from behind him with a scary speed.

She was shocked. Shocked at the size of the dragon. Shocked over the black monsters. Shocked that the dragon could speak to her…

"Rukia, hold on tightly." The dragon said. And then Rukia found herself sitting atop the dragon's head, between his ears. The longs raven strands of hair were used as reigns for Rukia. She wound the hair around her hands and tightened her grip.

The dragon soared once Rukia's grip tightened. Rukia opened her eyes and could see perfectly because the dragon's head blocked the wind from blinding her. The feeling of flying on top of the dragon was terrifying. Rukia felt sick as the world spun around her.

The black beasts drew nearer. And a white clawed hand stretched out to Rukia. Pink petals suddenly surrounded the black figure. A scream tore through the sky as the black figure was cut in half. And like a pile of ash, it crumbled.

Blue, red and gold light erupted from the dragon's mouth. Two more black figures turned into ash and dispersed as the dragon's blasts hit them.

The dragon dived and rose and turned. It dodged red blasts and fired its own blue and red blasts. The pink petals swirled to cut down a monster, before it spread around the dragon as a shield against the red blasts.

Three more black monsters remained. And all three had red balls growing within their mouths. Suddenly one blast erupted. Then another black figure fired a red blast that joined the first. Soon three red blasts were heading straight towards the dragon.

Once more the dragon disappeared, only to reappear behind the figures. But the damage was done. The enormous red blast had destroyed much of the landscape, and crumbling, charred mountains remained. The dragon's cave was destroyed with the blast.

"Bankai! _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_". The dragon roared; a terrible and tremendous sound. The dragon glowed a light pink beneath her.

A white ripple formed beneath the dragon and from it large swords emerged into the sky. The swords towered around the dragon. And then it scattered into a billion pink petals. For a moment all Rukia could see was an amazing display of pink petals surrounding the sky.

And then the petals swirled together in a long arc. And in one short moment the arch swept forward and attacked all three black beasts at once. Pink petals whirled and swept and cascaded down onto the monstrous black figures.

With one last cry the monsters crumbled into ashes. The petals swirled around the dragon, before merging into one sword. The sword approached the dragon before disappearing. The dragon stopped above the damaged landscape.

And then it turned and flew away from the battle area. A bewildered human girl sat on its head, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So I have finally finished this chapter. This was rather fun to write, and I enjoyed writing the battle. However I am afraid nobody will understand the battle. So I apologize in advance for the confusion and badly written battle. **

**This is my first time EVER writing a battle, so PLEASE let me know the level of confusion it was. **

**Seriously people, I NEED constructive criticism on this chapter, because I plan to write many more battles, so I would really appreciate it if I could be told my strengths and weaknesses! So please, even if it's just a "this chapter was crap" comment, I would appreciate it. **

**I hope the chapter was not too big a disappointment!**

**Also, I am so sorry everyone, for taking so long to update this. But I am going to start writing my matric finals, so I was trying to study (so I can pass). **

**Anyway I have not read through this, because I wanted to post it ASAP. So if there are any mistakes or blatant errors that cannot go un-edited, let me know. Also, if anyone would like to inform me about the whole editor/beta thing please do!**

**Anyway if anyone has complaints, comments or anything, please leave me a review and I shall try to respond (if fanfiction allows me to). Also you can follow me on twitter **** Ashmikamaney.**

**Please review (it currently acts as my muse, and inspires me to write more)**

**Love ashy-book-lova** (whose fanfic name will be changing as some beastly beast stole this name).


End file.
